1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to code modification and, more specifically, to the provision of code base modification using automatic learning of code changes.
2. Discussion of Related Art
There are many occasions in which code for a particular application needs to be reworked to satisfy particular requirements or concerns. For example, code may be reworked in order to migrate an application from one platform or environment to another platform or environment. Code may also be reworked in order to achieve parallelization, which is the ability for application threads to be handled in parallel by multiple microprocessors or microprocessor cores. Code may also be reworked to protect against certain types of security threats. In each of these cases, as well as with other types of code changes, there may be commonality between the way one application is reworked and the way other applications are reworked when the applications are reworked to satisfy the same requirements or concerns. For this reason programmers may often repeat the endeavor of determining which elements of the code need to be changed for each application under development, even when some of the underlined changes that go into satisfying the particular requirements or concerns may be similar from application to application.